Tell Me About Tou-san And Kaa-san Love Story!
by Yuuki Hanami
Summary: "Bagaimana cerita cinta Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"/" Kau sedang demam ya Yuu?"/" Aku tidak demam Tou-san. Soalnya tadi mereka saling menceritakan kejadian saat orang tua mereka baru jadian. Jadi aku juga mau tau soal Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tapi aku mau Tou-san Kaa-san cerita tentang perjalan cinta Tou-san dan Kaa-san"/ Bad summary / R&R please minna-san :D


Tell Me About Tou-san and Kaa-san Love Story!

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya Yuu. Kalau punya Yuu, entar malah jadi anime yaoi dan tokoh utamannya ntar malah jadi Akashi

Pair : AoAka, MidoTaka, KiKuro, MuraHimu, ImaMomo

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parodi (?)

**WARNING!** OOC, bahasa ala kadarnya, typo bertebaran, dan dapat membuat mata serta perut jadi sakit. Disini GoM, Kagami, dan Himuro satu sekolah. Sementara Akashi sejak awal memang heterocrom, dan disini sifat Akashi tidak pernah berubah tapi tetap manggil seperti dianime.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari fictnya "Kiseki No Keishi by Hairyuu Murasakimikado". Makasih karna fictnya udah ngasih Yuu inspirasi :D

~Selamat Membaca~

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, sebelum negara api menyerang, eh? Loh kok malah negara api? Mari kita ulangi.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah dan damai, burung-burung menari di angkasa-

"Ohayou minnacchi!". Sepertinya Yuu harus meralat kata damai diatas tadi. Suasana damai, seketika berubah karena lintasan UPO -ralat- maksudnya karena suara teriakan dari seorang gadis blonde bermanik sebiru langit yang cetar membahana petir (karna badai udah punya mba Syahr*ni)

"Ohayou mo Ryouna/Ryou-chin/-chi".

"Gomen aku terlambat. Ada salah satu model yang mengalami kecelakan, dan aku harus menggantikan pemotretannya" terang Ryouna sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi samping Misaki.

"Aku sudah tau. Tadi ayah mu mengirimkan pesan padaku kalau kau akan terlambat. Dan aku sudah memesankan donatmu, yang seperti biasakan?" ucap Yuuki yang duduk ditengah Chihiro dan Yuri.

"Un~ Yuukicchi memang selalu tau tentang ku, manisnya~". Ryouna mencoba memeluk Yuuki sebelum Chihiro mengangkat tubuh Yuuki.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu membunuh Yuu. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya" ucap Chihiro masih menggendong Yuuki ala karung beras (?), sementara yang di gendong hanya memasang tampang datar tidak tertarik.

"Hee... Hidoi~ssu. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Yuukicchi, aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja. Kembalikan Yuukicchi, Chihirocchi!"

"Kau bukan memeluk Ryouna, tetapi mencekek. Tidak ada pelukan yang membuat sesak nafas seperti pelukan mu"

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti berdebat? Dan tolong turunkan aku Chi-kun. Dan kau Ryouna, pelukanmu memang mematikan" ucap Yuuki. Chihiro mau tidak mau menurunkan Yuuki.

"Huwee... Yuukicchi hidoi~ssu". Ryouna mulai mengeluarkan jurus air mata kadal (karena buaya udah sering) -nya.

"Tidak baik saat mau makan berantem Yuuki-chin, Ryou-chin, to Chihiro-chin" tegur Atsuna dengan senyum manisnya. Ryouna lalu duduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, ne kalian mau dengar?" ucap Ryouna mencoba membuat teman-temannya penasaran sekaligus membuka obrolan.

"Kalau soal pemotretanmu, aku tidak mau mendengarnya" ucap Misaki menolak mendengar cerita Ryouna.

"Hidoi~ssu Misacchi. lagi pula bukan soal pemotretan ku kok, tapi..."

"Kalau tentang masalahmu aku juga tidak mau" tolak Yuri.

"Ck ck ck, tapi bukan itu Yuricchi. Tetapi tentang cerita cinta orang tua ku, lebih tepatnya saat Tou-chan ku menyatakan cintanya pada Kaa-chan" ucap Ryouna sambil membentuk peace dan menutup mata kirinya.

"Oh"

"Kok cuman oh? Apa kalian tidak penasaran?" tanya Ryouna.

"Hah (menghela nafas), sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita mu. Tetapi boleh saja kalau kau mau bercerita Ryouna" ucap Yuuki dengan senyum kecil.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mau mendengarkan cerita ku. Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Kalian sudah tau kan kalau orangtua kita itu satu sekolah?". Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Ryouna.

"Waktu pertama bertemu Tou-chan sempat tidak percaya kenapa Kaa-chan bisa masuk ke first string dengan kemampuan seperti itu. Tetapi semua berubah saat pertandingan pertama Tou-chan, dan saat itu juga Tou-chan mengetahui kemampuan Kaa-chan yang sebenarnya"

"Kalau masalah itu kami juga tau" ucap mereka semua serempak.

"Aku kan cuman mau bilang awal pertemuan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Ku lanjutkan saja. Setelah itu Tou-chan bergabung di first string dan semakin dekat dengan Kaa-chan. Entah sejak kapan Tou-chan sudah menyukai Kaa-chan, lama kelamaan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Saat pertama kali Tou-chan menyatakan cintanya pada Kaa-chan, Tou-chan benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Kata Tou-chan, saat mengatakan pernyataan cinta itu lebih meneganggakan dibanding nonton film horor"

Flasblack On

"Kurokocchi" teriak pemuda bersurai kuning sambil berlari.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kurokocchi' tersebut.

"Hosh ada hosh yang ingin hosh ku hosh bicarakan" ucap Kise yang masih ngos-ngosan, sementara pemuda didepannya masih memasang tampang datar memegang segelas vanilla milkshake.

"Kurokocchi ga suki"

"..."

"Apa Kurokocchi mau jadi kekasih ku?" tanya Kise dengan muka semerah udang rebus (karena kepiting udah yuu makan). Sementara yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang datar dan masih meminum vanilla milkshakenya.

"Kise-kun, gomen. Aku-"

"Hai, aku mengerti kok Kurokocchi, maaf telah mengganggu". Kise lalu berbalik dan ingin berjalan sebelum-

"Aku juga menyukai Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil memeluk Kise erat dari belakang.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Hm, aku mau jadi kekasihmu Kise-kun, etto Ryouta-kun"

Flasback Off

"Aku pikir bakalan ditolak tadi" ucap Misaki lalu melanjutkan melahap donat ke 7 nya.

"Cerita yang romantis" ucap Atsuna dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?" tanya Ryouna lalu memasukkan sesendok es krim lemon ke mulutnya.

"Kalau Tou-chin dan Kaa-chin..." ucap Atsuna sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu (ala detektif gitu)

"Ada apa dengan orang tua mu At-chan?" tanya Yuri mulai penasaran (Mulai penasaran mulai penasaran/ditabokYuri)

"Aku bingung mau menganggap ini romantis atau tidak" ucap Atsuna sambil menghela nafas.

"Emangnya ada apa?" tanya mereka tambah bingung.

"Jadi..."

Flasbanck On

"Muro-chin" panggil pemuda raksasa sambil memakan maibou tercintanya.

"Ada apa Atsushi"

"Aku menyukai Muro-chin" ucap Murasakibara dengan wajah malasnya. Sementara Himuro hanya tersenyum mendengan pengakuan dari pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Jadi Muro-chin mau jadi pacar ku?"

"Ma, aku juga menyukaimu Atsushi". Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalann pulang mereka.

Flasback Off

"Eh?"

Loading 5%

15%

50%

70%

85%

100%

"EEEEH?!" teriak mereka serempak setelah mendengar cerita dari mulut seorang Murasakibara Atsuna.

"Aku juga bingung dengan cerita cinta mereka" ucap Atsuna lalu mengela nafas.

"Tou-san mu tidak romantis ya At-chan" ungkap Yuri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kau tau sendiri Tou-chin ku seperti itu, hah"

"Sekarang giliran Misakicchi. Ayo ceritakan pada kami" ucap Ryouna sambil menunjuk Misaki dengan sendoknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tau tentang kisah cinta mereka. Tetapi..."

Flashblack On

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu pada ku Bakagami!"

"Karena kau sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' Ahomine!"

"Tetapi aku melakukan hal 'itu' dengan laki-laki"

"Hah (menghela nafas), apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu?" tanya Kagami yang mulai kelihatan frustasi (mulai frustasi? Cobain, sekarang Baijon ada rasa baru. Dijamin, mati tanpa rasa sakit/dikeroyokKagami)

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus memberi tau mu?" tanya Aomine balik dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Sudah, beritau saja Ahomine!" teriak Kagami tambah frustasi karena sifat temannya yang satu ini.

"Hah (menghela nafas)... Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku saja. Tidak melakukan hal apa pun" ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik kau nyatakan perasaan mu dengan tulus padanya. Sudah sore aku pulang dulu. Jaa". Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkan Kagami di lapangan basket sendiri bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Sepertinya besok aku akan menyatakannya. Yosh~ Ganbatte Taiga!"

Skip Time

"Aku menyukai mu, mau kah kau jadi kekasih ku?. Ahhh! Tidak tidak, itu terlalu biasa" ucap Kagami sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikan mu, penglihatan ku tidak pernah luput dari diri mu, otak ku selalu membayangkan wajah bahagia mu. Would you be my girlfriends? I love you Mary-"

"Yes, I do Taiga". Setelah mendengar kalimat barusan, dengan muka memerah Kagami berbalik menghadap gadis bersurai coklat dibelakangnya.

"Ma-mary, se-sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Sejak kau bilang mencintai ku Taiga. Jadi jawaban ku... Iya, aku mau jadi kekasih mu Taiga. I love you too"

Flashblack Off

"Itu saja yang ku tau" ucap Masaki lalu meminum tehnya.

"Hm, menarik. Selanjutnya Chihirocchi. Ayo ceritakan!"

"Sekarang aku ya? Hah, aku pikir ini sedikit aneh" ucap Chihiro tidak yakin.

"Aneh kenapa Chi-kun?" tanya Yuuki. Walau sudah berteman sejak kecil, mereka tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal semacam ini.

"Karena..."

Flashback On

"Latihan hari ini kita akhiri disini, kalian sudah boleh pulang" ucap Imayoshi lalu pergi keruang ganti.

"Oi, Satsuki mana minuman ku" teriak manusia dakian/seketika Yuu merasakan hawa dingin/ yang sedang terlentang ditengah lapangan.

"Ini Dai-chan"

"Lebih baik kau nyatakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" ucap Aomine tiba-tiba lalu menegak habis air didalam botolnya.

"Apa maksudmu Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi tidak mengerti maksud sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kau menyukai si Imayoshi itu kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu aku menyukai Imayoshi-san? A-aku ti-tidak menyukainya Dai-chan!"

"Tapi muka mu tidak sependapat dengan kata-katamu Satsuki. Aku tau kau menyukainya, sekarang katakan isi hati mu padanya sebelum terlambat. Sa, ganbatte, aku mau bermain dulu" ucap Aomine.

"Mo, Dai-chan no baka! Huft" umpat Momoi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu pergi keluar dari gym.

Skip Time

"Imayoshi-san" panggil Momoi setelah senpai berkacamatanya itu keluar dari gym.

"Ada apa Momoi" tanya Imayoshi.

"A-ada yang i-ingin ku-kubicarakan dengan Imayoshi-san" ungkap Momoi menunduk menyembunyikan semburan merah dipipinya.

"A-aku... Aku me-menyukai Imayoshi-san" bisik Momoi masih menunduk.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Imayoshi tidak mendengar bisikan Momoi (Yaiyalah gak kedengar, Momoi aja bilangnya bisik-bisik/ Momoi : Kan Yuu-chan yang nulisnya/ Eh? Iya juga ya hehehe)

"A-aku... Aku menyukai mu, Imayoshi-san" Momoi menatap wajah senpai berkacamatanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai mu. Sa, aku pulang dulu... Sat-su-ki" ucap Imayoshi sambil mengelus surai merah muda Momoi lalu melangkah pergi.

"Imayoshi-san-"

"Sekarang panggil aku Shouichi, Satsuki. Ayo ku antar pulang"

"Hai, Shou-kun". Momoi pun berlalu menyusul Imayoshi lalu memeluk lengan pria yang sekarang berstatus pacarnya, mungkin Yuu juga gak tau/dilempar reader ma botol

"Shou-kun ga suki"

"Suki mo Satsuki"

Flashback Off

"Ternyata yang menyatakan cinta duluan itu Okaa-san mu ya Chii" ucap Yuri.

"Aku baru tau hal seperti itu, kau tak pernah cerita pada ku Chi-kun" ucap Yuuki lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya seperti itulah ceritanya Yuri. Hehehe gomen Yuu, kau juga gak nanya sih" ucap Chihiro sambil membujuk Yuuki.

"Saa, sekarang giliran Yu-"

Drett

Drett

"Moshi-moshi... Hm... Hehh?! Apa harus sekarang?... Tapi-... Baiklah... Hm aku akan kesana... Minna sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan" ungkap Ryouna.

"Apa masalah pemotretan lagi Ryouna?" tanya Misaki.

"Hm. Sebenarnya aku malas kesana, tapi apa boleh buat Tou-chan sendiri yang meminta. Hah (menghela nafas)" ungkap Ryouna.

"Oh iya Misacchi juga ikut aku. Kata Kaa-chan, dia memerlukan bantuanmu. Kami pulang dulu minnacchi, maaf aku cuman bisa sebentar. Ja ne". Ryouta pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya yang di ikuti Misaki dibelakang.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang" ungkap Yuuki setelah milihat jam tangannya.

"Kau benar Yuu, nanti orang tua mu khawatir kalau kau pulang terlalu malam. Minna kami pulang dulu. Mata ne". Yuuki dan Chihiro lalu pergi pulang setelah berpamitan.

"Ayo kita juga pulang Yuri" ucap Atsuna.

"Ayo At-chan"

Aomine's House

Yuuki sedang asik menonton setelah selesai membantu Kaa-san tercinta mencuci piring. Sekarang Yuuki duduk ditengah-tengan kedua orang tuanya sambil memakan keripik kentang oleh-oleh dari sang paman berambut ungu.

"Ne ne, Kaa-san Tou-san" panggil Yuuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannhya dari televisi.

"Ada apa Yuu" tanya Daiki heran, karena biasanya putri tunggalnya ini tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san harus menjawab dengan jujur" ucap Yuuki sambil memangdang keara orang tuanya.

"Hai, memanganya apa yang ingin Yuuki tanyakan?" tanya Seijuro lembut (Biasa ibu yang baik/dilempar Akashi gunting)

"Bagaimana cerita cinta Tou-san dan Kaa-san? tanya Yuuki.

"Hah?" ucap Daiki dan Seijuro lalu saling pandang.

"Kau sedang demam ya Yuu?" tanya Daiki sambil menyentuh kening putrinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak demam Tou-san. Soalnya tadi mereka saling menceritakan kejadian saat orang tua mereka baru jadian. Jadi aku juga mau tau soal Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tapi aku mau Tou-san Kaa-san cerita tentang perjalan cinta Tou-san dan Kaa-san" ungkap Yuuki panjang lebar (bukan panjang kali lebar ya/Reader : Tau aja kali)

"Kalau Yuuki beneran mau tau, Kaa-san akan cerita" ucap Seijuro.

"Waktu itu..."

**TBC**

Hai hai Minna-san :D. Yuu kembali dengan fict yang gak bermutu ini. Apa ada yang kangen ma Yuu, pasti gak ada kan? Soalnya Yuu ini seorang author yang sangat mengecewakan readernya hiksu TT. Dan maaf kalau ada yang masih bingung sama cara penulisan Yuu, soalnya Yuu juga bingung cara nulisnya gimana walau pun Yuu yang bikin ini cerita gaje.

Etto Yuu mau ngucapi terima kasih buat minna-san yang udah ngeluangi waktinya buat baca fict gaje ini. Dan juga pada Ri-chan yang udah mau ngebantu Yuu untuk meriksa ini fict. Yuu tunggu fict-fict mu ya Ri-chan Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu

Etto, apa Yuu harus menuliskan tentang OC diatas? Kalau Minna-san mau bakal Yuu tulis nanti di chapter 2 nya.

Continued or Discontinued Minna-san?

Please R&R Minna-san ^^


End file.
